A traditional tragic tale
by Sarahloulabellx
Summary: He doesn't want to leave his family but his curse is calling him, stuck being pulled in two different directions is breaking his heart. This is Slash and has implied Mpreg. Warning not a happy ending. Oneshot


_Hi there so first thing thank you for taking the time to hopefully read this :) Second this is Slash and has implied M preg. (please if you don't like that don't read this) _

_Ok so I think some things may need to be explained here, first Legolas is suffering from the call of the sea (I don't want to explain anything else as it will give everything away haha). Second he and Aragorn have been married for many years and Legolas gave birth to their only son 2 years ago. _

_Disclaimer- I own nothing except little Greenleaf. _

_So anyway please enjoy this and if you would be so kind let me know what you think, construct criticism is always welcome. Thanks._

* * *

Legolas sat on his balcony looking out across the field's into the wood's and across the mountain's, he could see as far as he wished but his attention was focused primarily on the gardens just below his perch. A small smile graced his lips as he could hear the childish giggles floating through the air as they reached his ears.

He couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped his lips as he watched the scene below his beloved and his child playing, a scene he never thought would pass his eyes in the light of day but something he always thought he could only conjure up in his dreams. It was the plain and simple fact that this was reality that caused him so much heart break and almost a constant stream of endless tears whenever he was alone.

Since Legolas had given birth to his and Aragorn's son 2 years ago he had been fighting, struggling with an internal battle one he wasn't sure he would win. He had prayed to the valor that he would find the strength to beat this disease this curse, but he knew his wishes were falling on death ears. It made him angry and desperate but there was nothing he could do.

Wiping the tears from his face Legolas smiled again as he watched his son leap onto his fathers back and roar like a wild animal. Then Legolas couldn't suppress a laugh as the king of Gondor a man who had faced thousands of Orcs, Trolls and other foul beasts, fell to the floor begging the young child for mercy. At this point Aragorn looked up straight into the face of the elf giving him a bright loving smile which made Legolas' heart melt but break at the same time.

Not wanting to miss another second Legolas skillfully swung off the balcony twisting just enough to get his feat on the branch of the old Oak tree below then dropping to the ground in front of his husband and child. Aragorn scowled at the elf 'Legolas how many times do I have to tell you not to do that one of these days you will lose your footing and plumet in front of me, not to mention the eyes of your impressionable young child.'

Legolas just shook his head 'My love the tree will not let me fall, but I would think you would trust my judgment by now, you did trust me to kill an oliphaunt once If I recall correctly.'

Before Aragorn could respond a small figure jumped onto Legolas' legs making the elf laugh at his sons enthusiasm.

'Ada! Ada! I am a fweice Warrior!' The small child explained not making much sense with his face pressed against his fathers legs.

Legolas lifted his son so he lay in a bridal fashion and swiftly pulling the child's tunic up blew against the small stomach making the child screech in delight.

'Ada! Ada save me! I being eated by a beast!' The little boy screeched making both adults laugh, but Aragorn loving seeing his son so happy decided to play along.

'I will save you my little greenleaf' He declared running towards Legolas who swiftly but gently placed his son on the ground before he was tackled to the grass by Aragorn.

'Now foul beast! You will pay for trying to eat the prince of Gondor'

'Oh and how exactly are you a human going to make me the prince of Mirkwood pay?'

Oh that's simple my Eleven friend I will simply Kiss you to death!'

Legolas laughed as Aragorn kissed him making the little boy hide behind his hands, Aragorn looked into Legolas' eyes and both men winked before jumping to their feet and grabbing their son placing many small kisses upon his cheeks, making him squeal and squirm for an escape.

As Legolas lay with his head upon his husbands chest that night he knew he would not see the sun rise again or the wind blow through the golden leaves of the old oak tree out in the court yard but these things he would give up in a heartbeat if he could still watch his son grow up, or be able to hold his husband in his arms, even just to hear their golden laughs as they played in the gardens.

He couldn't stop a tear as it slid from his eye leaving a small trail down his cheek and eventually landing upon his husbands chest. This made Aragorn look down as he felt the tear hit his chest, realizing his husband was crying Aragorn moved so he could look into the eyes of his beloved.

'My love why do you cry? Are you hurt?' The immediate worry made Legolas want to weep.

'Nay, love these are not tears of sorrow, no they are tears of happiness. I weep for our Love, for our son and our lives. Estel I am so happy. I never thought that my most treasured dreams would ever become any more than that but now they are here and I hold them in my arms. I love you Estel with every fibre of my being.' His words were haunting for Legolas a chance for his final goodbye without the pain of seeing Aragorn suffer.

And perhaps that was the most tragic thing about this love story about the elf and the man, the prince and the ranger, who managed to defy the laws of expectation and tradition until that tradition cost the life of the elf.

The elf who faded with a broken heart because he could no longer resist the call of the sea.

And the ranger who wept at the discovery that his husband, lover and friend had faded away in his arms without even realizing it.


End file.
